Poor little Raivis
by PrehistoricFluff
Summary: Some Russia x Latvia. Rated M for future chapters I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction...ever. xD So be gentle, you grammar Nazis! Plus half of the time writing this, I was multitasking...and I'm new to the site, so I probably will have toruble uploading the other chapters. ;_;**

**ENJOY BRO  
>_<strong>

Shaking furiously, Latvia shuffled to Russia's room with nothing but a plate and a cup of warm tea in his right hand. Careful not to spill, he made sure no tiny drops managed to dribble out of the cup. He knew he would be as good as dead if he spilled just a small amount.

The bruises still throbbed from the last punishment he faced. He had dropped a whole glass of vodka when cleaning, and it shattered around the floor, along with the strong liquid. Before he knew it, he felt a cuff on the head and all went black…

"Raivis," Russia welcomed him, his voice warm and unusually soft. "Come in."

Latvia snapped back into reality, not realizing he walked as far as a few inches before Russia's door and nearly spilled the tea. "Y-yes," Latvia bent over and cupped the teacup with his hand in order to stop the tea from sloshing out. He took in a short breath before continuing, "Yes, ..."

Russia didn't seem to notice Latvia's close call, and flicked a grin at the boy.

As if the grin was a welcome, Latvia collected the tea and walked in as politely as he could, with his back straight and shoulders at a reasonable width apart. He tried as hard as he could to hide the fear in his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to anger the man and get himself into another cruel punishment.

"You brought something for me, da?" he asked, voice soft as silk, looking at what was in Latvia's hands.

Latvia closed his eyes. "Y-y-yes, Mr. Russia…" he nearly whispered, trying not to create a conversation.

He took long steps to get to Russia as quickly as he could, which meant he would get away sooner, and back to where he'd rather be- in the kitchen and well away from the burning gaze of the larger country.

Step by step, he finally got to the table and put the plate down awkwardly. He felt Russia looking at him, his stare cold and unforgiving. _He's just trying to get me shaky again so I'll drop the tea_. He knew Russia loved when he made small, normally ignored mistakes.

For a moment he stood there, lost in what to do next. It was just a silence between Russia and himself. He wanted today to be a good day, not one full of pain and hard labor. _I guess it would help if I were polite…_

He took a breath and finally said, "E-enjoy, M-Mr. Russia."

He waited for a reply, still straining himself from looking the Russian in the eyes. _Please, please say something so I can leave…_


	2. Chapter 2

The silence made him feel cold, and he started shaking again. _Was something the matter?_ He felt his stomach twist at the thought of being beat for bad tea.

"I-is there s-something wrong, ..?" he said, barely making the words come out clearly from all his stuttering.

For what seemed like hours, there was no reply. Latvia stood there, feeling the silence seep into his skin. He wanted to get out. He felt like everything he did in this room altered whether he would live or die.

Suddenly, he heard movement coming from the man and he jumped a little. He turned his head and watched as the Russian grasped the plate and teacup from the table and took a sip. After, he turned and met Latvia's gaze without warning.

"Nyek. You never make mistakes."

Latvia froze. Russia's voice was soft, but his gaze was dark and hard to read. It was unmistakable that he was thinking of doing something horrid.

Latvia and Russia stared at each other for what seemed like ages. The Russian didn't blink or make any noises. The only sound that was heard was Latvia's small heart thumping frantically. Then his heart slowed down a bit as Russia broke away from the connection they had.

"Raivis," Russia started, "Why are you so scared? I've never done anything to you."

Latvia couldn't reply. He wanted to mention the night before, and all the other nights he did what should be unforgivable, but he couldn't. He knew Russia would say his usual saying, "It was just punishment, so you could learn you lesson. Everyone gets it, da?" and he would be forced to live through another hell full of pain and torture.

"I am n-n-not scared of y-you, ," he lied. He knew Russia knew Latvia was hiding behind a mask, but this seemed to please him anyway.

"Good," Russia abandoned the tea and stood up, making Latvia arch his head up just to keep in contact with his hard stare. Latvia started to shake again, feeling uncomfortable at what the Russian might have planned for the boy.

Latvia watched as the taller man walked to the doorway. Latvia felt his heart skip a beat when the Russian closed it, and locked the door with a click. _No, no, no…_

"Sit," Russia said gently.

Latvia didn't want to spend more time here, and without thinking he said, "I don't w-want to.."

Latvia put his hands over his mouth and stared at Russia with frightened eyes.

"I-I'm sorry!" He wailed like a child, "I d-d-didn't m-mean to b-b-be disrespect-tful!"

But Russia didn't look angry. He just gave a sterner look and repeated, "Sit," but this time as a command. Latvia nodded slightly and sat lightly on the couch, too stiff to put all his weight on it.

Please don't keep me for long…please… he whimpered silently in his head.

He felt something heavy on the couch seat next to him. Latvia didn't have to look to know who was there. Half of him didn't want to think about it.

"Raivis, you know I don't like hurting you," he said, reaching over to Latvia's head and playing with his hair.

_Stop it…stop it…_

"I only punish you because it's what you deserve, da?" he asked, his voice urging the boy to agree.

"Y-yes, …"

Latvia closed his eyes in an attempt to hide his fear. The sudden gentleness of the large man was starting to make the smaller country feel uncomfortable.

Latvia tried to ignore the feeling of the Russian's hand traveling down his back, but failed. He felt Russia's hand stop at the base of his back, rubbing in a circular motion and causing him to relax.

"Do you not enjoy your punishment?" Russia said, now with a slightly taunting tone in his voice.

Latvia decided to play along, for the sake of his own safety.

"N-no, .."

"Then I think you should stop lying to me,"

Latvia squealed as he felt Russia's hand suddenly squeeze hard on his side, and he felt himself being tossed off the couch and on the table, knocking off the tea.

Side burning and head throbbing, Latvia nearly screamed from surprise at the sudden attack. He held his head and looked up, seeing the Russian get to his feet and approach the Latvian slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Side burning and head throbbing, Latvia nearly screamed from surprise at the sudden attack. He held his head and looked up, seeing the Russian get to his feet and approach the Latvian slowly.

"!" he whimpered, watching helplessly as the man before him started to remove his clothes, "W-w-what are you d-doing!"

"Your punishment. You shouldn't lie to me, little Raivis," he said, a hint of entertainment in his voice. He was enjoying this.

Feeling sick once again, Latvia scrambled off the table and fell to the floor with a thud. He wanted to get out of here. He didn't want another punishment- not now, when he was still sore from everything from the night before.

The Russian just continued to walk forward, half undressed by now. Latvia's stomach continued to twist into knots, and he felt like throwing up.

"P-please..." he began, but he was cut off by Russia.

"The only sound I want you to make is your screaming. Remove them," he nodded at the Latvian's clothes.

The Latvian had no choice but to cooperate. His hands shook as he struggled to unbutton his top, his shivering hands making movement difficult.  
>He plucked the buttons out of the sockets one by one, slowly making his way to the last one and he removed the top. He looked up at the Russian, who was still staring at him patiently but sternly with his arms crossed.<p>

Latvia breathed short, unsteady breaths as he proceeded to remove all his clothing. He felt cold are rush on his bare skin, causing him to shake even more. This made the process longer, which caused the whole situation to be more torture than it already was.

He gulped and put his fingers in his pants, gently pushing them to the floor and stepping out of them one step at a time, and same with his underclothes.

He felt completely exposed and cold now, and not to mention uncomfortable. He looked back up at Russia.

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it shut when he felt Russia's fingers touch his lips.  
>"Remember what I said?"<p>

Latvia nodded once, staring Russia in the eyes. He couldn't speak any words, but his eyes screamed louder than he ever could have.

Russia replied with his own nod, and removed his finger from the Latvian's lips. Latvia watched helplessly as the other country removed his own pants and boots.

Russia grinned at Latvia, and put his hand on the boy's head and started pushing downward, causing the small country to drop to his knees. Latvia was now eye level with Russia's large member.

Latvia was shaking uncontrollably now, thinking of any way that thing would fit in him. He tried to look away but couldn't due to Russia's grip, which was constricting him of any movement.

"Mr-R-Russia… P-p-please-" he began, but grunted with pain when Russia squeezed hard on the Latvian's small head.

"I told you not to talk," Russia growled, and pulled the frightened boy's head closer to himself, the Latvian's lips just a hair away from the tip.

"Open your mouth, or I will prod it open myself," Russia said, his tone making it obvious he would enjoy causing extra pain for the Latvian.

Latvia opened his mouth, barely holding back the protest he wanted to let out, and took Russia in his mouth. The huge country barely fit in the boy's mouth, and his jaw hurt from keeping it open so wide.

Russia let out a groan through clenched teeth as Latvia rolled his tongue around the Russian's dick, making a circular motion with it while sucking gently. Russia's grip still remained hard, giving Latvia a small headache, and the grip grew tighter still.

Latvia suddenly felt Russia use the boy's head to push his dick in further, making Latvia let out a gurgled wail as the Russian's dick went as far as the back of his throat.

Russia started pulling the Latvians head forward and pushing it back with a quick rhythm. Latvia could barely breathe from the blockage in his throat, and his head felt like it would burst open. Latvia was used to harsh punishment, but not like this. The Russian grunted a few times, and started to speed up the pace.

Latvia knew Russia was close to coming, and he tried to pull back as hard as he could to pull out and avoid the bitter taste of cum, but he knew better. Russia wouldn't willingly let him get away with anything he wanted to do right now.

After a few rounds of the harsh blowjob, Russia stopped Latvia's head midway and Latvia felt a rush warm liquid In the back of his throat. He pulled his mouth away from Russia and coughed frantically to get the disgusting cum out of his windpipe.

While doing so, Latvia held his head and started to wail. It hurt so much, and he couldn't see clearly.

Russia gave him a few moments to recover, but it still wasn't enough. The larger country grabbed Latvia by the head once again and flipped him over on his stomach. 


	4. Chapter 4

"You enjoyed that, da?" Russia taunted, leaning forward to press his lips against Latvia's.  
>Latvia wanted to scream, but he couldn't. He didn't want Russia to get what he wanted, not now, not ever. All he let out was a muffled moan.<p>

"Open your mouth once again," Russia said between the kissing, and Latvia hesitated before obeying.

Latvia opened his sore mouth, still full of the bitter taste of Russia. He felt relieved when Russia's tongue met his, exploring around the little country's mouth. While doing this, Russia's hands traveled down Latvia's body once again, but this time going lower than comfortable.

Latvia grunted softly when Russia's hand stroked his shaft, his touch gentle and soft. Latvia started to claw the bed sheets as the larger country's hand started to pump gently. This didn't last long, however. He continued to use his hand to explore Latvia's body, and his fingers met the boy's hole.

Russia pushed his finger into Latvia, and then entered a second one, then a third.

Latvia remembered what Russia said and tried to express his pain through a wail. It hurt, and Latvia didn't enjoy one bit of it until he finally got used to it after one or two minutes.

"That will warm you up well enough," Russia growled, then slowly stood up. Latvia started to feel sick again as he realized Russia just used that time to grow another erection.

Latvia looked at Russia with wide eyes and he started to squirm around, but stopped when he realized he'd only get into deeper trouble by continuing to silently protest.

Russia shifted into position and pressed his member up against Latvia, then slowly pressed himself into Latvia.

Latvia clenched his teeth. He still refused to scream, but Russia's size was unbearable and the pain was extreme. He felt like he was being ripped in to-and no punishment he's ever gotten before hurt more than this.

Without warning, Russia started to thrust in and out as fast as he could. Latvia grabbed the bed sheets and held on tight while letting out gurgled cries. The pain was too much.

Looking at Russia, Latvia thought he saw a smile across the Russian's face, but he wasn't sure. His eyesight was blurred and he couldn't focus because of how much movement the thrusting was causing. He had no choice but to do that he had to.

"Stop! It hurts, Mr. Russia! I'm begging you! Please stop!" He let out everything he was holding back, and his voice was high from the pain. Russia just kept the pace, and grunted more.  
>"Nyek, the punishment will last until the end."<br>The small country knew better than to continue begging, but he still wailed and he began to feel pain from every part of his body; from his ass, his bruises, and his head. He knew nothing could get worse, and he felt like his whole body would burst from all the pain.

Fortunately, before that could happen, the Russian's pace started to slow down. It was still fast, but not as. Latvia felt some of the pain drain from his body and he relieved the grip from the sheets. Letting out a small sigh, Latvia decided to take this to advantage and he started to relax. The pain seeped away and was replaced by nothing but pleasure, and he let out a few moans before he felt another rush of the same warm liquid be drained inside him.

**_**

**OKAY that's enough for now. By the way, I honestly have no idea where Toris and the others are in this…because I fail.  
>Kthx<strong>


End file.
